


I Can’t Lose You

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: 3x15, 3x15 prediction, Aftermath of Lorenzo, Angst, Concerned Alec, Fluffy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Malec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sick Magnus, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Following the recovery of his magic, Magnus begins to feel the repercussions of his deal with Lorenzo. He begins staying at the institute, but isn’t welcomed with much warmth. Will Magnus begin to regret his decisions when his health takes a turn for the worse? How will Alec react to Magnus’ downhill spiral?





	I Can’t Lose You

“I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like that. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Alec apologizes as he walks into his office, Magnus in tow.

Magnus shakes his head, “It’s quite alright, Alexander. You seem to forget that I’m used to unwanted attention. Downworlder perks...remember?” He laughs. 

Alec rolls his eyes, unable to help the smile that threatens to appear on his face.

“There shouldn’t be any negative attention on you. The institute should be used to you being around by now.” Alec sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Magnus closes the distance between him and Alec, raising his hand to rest softly against his cheek. 

Alec meets Magnus’ eyes, a soft smile appearing on his lips.

“Alexander, it’s okay. I’m here with you, and Isabelle, and Clary. Those who truly matter are all I’m concerned about.” Magnus reassures him, stroking his thumb across his cheek.

Alec closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.

“I’m so sorry for everything you’ve been going through, Magnus. I can’t even begin to imagine how you must be feeling. But, I’m here for you, and I always will be.” Alec proclaims, lifting his hand to cover Magnus’.

Magnus smiles, walking closer to Alec and resting his free hand on Alec’s waist.

“Alexander, I said it before, and I mean it. I have you and my magic, and that is truly enough. You are my home now, my safe haven. You always have been.” Magnus confesses. 

Alec inhales a shaky breath, opening his eyes to look at Magnus adoringly. 

He was completely, undeniably and unconditionally in love with Magnus. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life showing Magnus that.

He and Magnus had never really gotten onto the topic of marriage, and he wasn’t sure where Magnus stood on the idea. Maybe this was the perfect time to bring it up.

“Magnus, I’ve been thinking...” Alec starts, taking a deep breath. Magnus raises an eyebrow.

“May I ask what about?” Magnus questions, eyes wide with curiosity.

Alec lets out a soft laugh, resting a hand against Magnus’ cheek.

“I love you, Magnus...so much, and I was thinking about this...us, and our future together.” Alec admits, gesturing between the two of them.

Alec goes to continue, pausing when he takes in Magnus’ distant gaze. Alec furrows his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Magnus? Are you okay?” Alec questions. When Magnus doesn’t respond, Alec grows more concerned.

Suddenly, Magnus collapses to the ground, eyes rolling back. Alec’s eyes widen, instinctively running forward and dropping to his knees beside Magnus.

Magnus begins to shake violently, blood dripping from his nose. Alec’s eyes widen.

“Magnus? MAGNUS!” Alec yells frantically, feeling completely helpless. 

Alec looks to the open door of his office.

“IZZY! HELP! SOMEONE WE NEED HELP IN HERE!” Alec screams desperately at the top of his lungs, turning to look back at Magnus. 

Magnus continued convulsing until he stopped, suddenly completely still on the ground, eyes closed and dangerously pale. 

Alec lets out a sob, crawling over to Magnus and resting a hand against his face.

“Magnus? Oh god...Magnus please! Wake up.” Alec pleads, carefully pulling Magnus towards him and cradling him against his chest.

“SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE! I NEED HELP IN HERE!!!” Alec yells, looking down at Magnus’ lifeless body. He lets out a sob.

“You are NOT going to leave me Magnus Bane, you hear me? You are not leaving me.” Alec cries out.

Alec turns in the direction of the door as he hears footsteps approaching. Izzy runs through the door, Clary and Underhill on her heels.

Their eyes widen, running to fall beside Alec.

“What happened?” Izzy cries out.

“I don’t know, Iz. Someone please...call Catarina. Now!” Alec demands, eyes not leaving Magnus. Clary nods her head, frowning as she bolts out of the door.

Moments later, Clary is running back into Alec’s office, followed by a rather frantic Catarina.

Catarina falls to her knees beside Alec, resting her hand on his shoulder.

“Alec...what happened?” Catarina questions, pulling Magnus away from him and carefully laying him on the ground.

Alec slides over beside Magnus, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it between his own.

“I don’t know. We were talking and he was fine...and then the next thing I knew he was collapsing on the ground. He had a seizure.” Alec rambles out.

Catarina snaps her fingers, her blue magic radiating into Magnus.

Clary, Izzy and Underhill watch with worried expressions. Catarina furrows her eyebrows, halting her magic and looking up at Alec.

“I feel magic coursing through his veins...but it’s unfamiliar. Is there something I don’t know about?” Catarina inquires. 

Alec frowns, “Well...Magnus said that Lorenzo helped him get his magic back. He didn’t mention anything other than that.” he explains.

Catarina’s eyes widen, “Oh dear.”

“What is it?” Alec questions, raising an eyebrow. Catarina frowns.

“Magnus probably didn’t tell you, beings that he’s stubborn. But...when someone passes down their own magic to another warlock, there is a large risk for rejection from the body. It could be deadly if the body has a reaction to it.” Catarina explains. Alec closes his eyes, as if the words physically pain him to hear.

He sighs, “What can we do? Catarina please...I can’t lose him.” Alec pleads. Catarina nods.

“I know, Alec. He’ll be okay...for now at least. I’ve used my magic to stabilize him, but we need to take him to the infirmary.” She informs him. 

Alec nods, leaning down to gather Magnus into his arms, resting his head against his shoulder. He quickly heads in the direction of the Infirmary, the concerned group in tow.

-  
A few hours later, Catarina leaves the institute, after confirmation that Magnus is okay, leaving Alec and Magnus alone in the infirmary.

Magnus is sat on the edge of the bed, face now completely bare of makeup, hair disheveled. Completely vulnerable.

Alec is stood in the doorway of the infirmary, face conflicted.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alec asks softly. Magnus turns to look at Alec, frowning.

“Alexander...I just didn’t want to drag you into my whole ‘magical dilemma.’” Magnus explains. Alec crosses his arms, shaking his head.

“Magnus...how many times do I have to tell you that you are not dragging me into anything? You are not a burden. We are in this together.” Alec explains in a firm tone. Magnus sighs, slowly standing up to walk over to Alec.

“I know, Alexander. And I appreciate that, and you. But...this was something that had to be done. I needed to get my magic back.” Magnus confesses.

Alec sighs, rubbing his temple with his hands.

“Magnus...I understand how you feel. Trust me I do. But...we could’ve figured something out together. Something that didn’t put your life at risk.” Alec says. Magnus frowns, turning to pace the room.

“Alexander, I was well aware of the risks. And I chose to go through with it anyway. I would do anything to get my magic back.” Magnus explains.

Alec frowns, “Magnus. What would I have done if something happened to you, and I could’ve prevented it if you simply told me what’s going on?” he questions. 

Magnus looks down at the ground. 

“I would have never forgiven myself. And I am not going to let this happen again...I am going to figure something out.” Alec exclaims. 

Magnus looks up, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Alexander, that is unnecessary. I’m okay-“ Magnus argues, but Alec interrupts him.

Alec steps forward, grabbing Magnus’ arm.

“Magnus...I won’t lose you. I CAN’T. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Alec confesses.

Magnus’ eyes fill with tears.

“We are going to figure this out, okay? I won’t let anything happen to you, EVER.” Alec admits. Magnus nods in understanding.

Alec walks forward, pulling Magnus into an embrace. He leans down, pressing his lips softly to Magnus’ temple, letting them linger for a few seconds.

Magnus exhales, closing his eyes and savoring the moment.


End file.
